romantic_diaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Facebook News/2016/8
August 3: ��Summer offerings-Blossom�� ✨Event time✨:8.04 0:00 ~ 8.14 23:59 (GMT+ 8) ��Event rules��: During the Event,Top-up specified amount, To get the exquisite suit"Blossom" PS�� Extra diamonds and Big Sale are excluded in the total amount August 4: ✨Recent events forecast✨ ��Time-limited sales -- Qi Xi Box�� Event time: 8.05 0:00 ~ 8.12 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, Qi Xi Box is available (21 Diamonds), parts of [Galaxy Fairy] and others are in it. ��Flash Sale in Diamond Store�� Event time: 8.05 0:00 ~ 8.11 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Suits will be sold partly or completely(20% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance~ ��Who’s Workaholic -- Gold Bonus�� Event time: 8.06 0:00 ~ 8.07 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, add 50% Golds in Part-time. ��Gifts of Relaxing Weekend�� Event time: 8.05 0:00 ~ 8.07 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the activity, one daily login gift pack is for free (one-day validity) August 9: ✨Serial Tasks for First Love Fantasy✨ ��Event time��: 8.09 0:00 ~ 8.25 23:59 （GMT+8） ��Event rules��: During the event, a new task chain will be added. Finishing 6 tasks to get a event pack. Finish daily task chain 8 times totaly get the "Fantasy"suit. August 11: ✨Recent events forecast✨ ��Flash Sale in Diamond Store-Wonderland�� Event time: 8.12 0:00 ~ 8.18 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Suits will be sold partly or completely(20% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance~ ��Study Attribute Bonus�� Event time: 8.13 0:00 ~ 8.14 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, add 50% Attributes in Study. ��Elven Toy -- 25% discount�� Event time: 8.13 0:00 ~ 8.14 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: Time-imited sales promotion -- 25% discount in ×10 Diamond&Gold Elven Toy. August 11: ��Designer's Stage -- Realize Your Dream!�� : See: ��Designer's Stage -- Realize Your Dream!�� Opening the game and seeing what you designed, do you get a sense of achievement? Now, we provide you a chance to make your dreams come true... Use your imagination, you are the next costume designer! Time 2016/8/12(Fri)～2016/8/25(Thu) 23:59 (GMT+8) Content During the activity, submit your design works to our activity page, then we will elect “Design Winner”and send the customized suit when it’s finished. Link https://www.facebook.com/events/1598784660420325/?active_tab=posts（Contribute to the activity page to to obtain qualification. ） Rewards Award of Perfection: 5000 Diamond, Diamond Scroll*50 Award of Excellence: 3000 Diamond, Diamond Scroll*30 Award of Merit: 2000 Diamonds, Diamond Scroll*20 Award of Participation: All the participants will win the suit of Perfect Design Work. Time Award of Perfection, Excellence and Merit will be announced on our Facebook fan page (2016/9/8). Time ☆ Award of Perfection, Excellence and Merit will be sent on 2016/9/8. ☆ It will cost us one month to customize the suit of Perfect Design Work. We will send it to all the participants as soon as possible after we test it. Please pay attention to our announcement on our fan page. need to attention 2 ☆ Designers who have inconformity with specifications will lose the qualification and the chance to get rewards. ☆ Each Facebook account is only allowed to submit one work. Contributions should be distinct and easy to verify. ☆ All the works must be original, we prohibit any copying or infringement. any irregularities and illegal acts will be disqualified, Romantic Diary/夏目的美丽日记》do not bear any legal liability, and reserves the rights of legal investigation. ☆Players who use illegal software to increase the amount of Likes are disqualified. ☆ We have the right to use the entries for promotion, publicity, activity, etc. ☆ If the final suit production has differences with the original design, the actual production made by development team shall prevail. ☆ Only the players pf Romantic Diary/夏目的美丽日记 (En&Cn) can get the rewards. ☆ Romantic Diary/夏目的美丽日记 reserves the right of final explanations. , Blazing Light·Leo, Sea Secret·Pisces, Hibiscus·Virgo, & Mithril Light·Sagittarius]] August 18: Romantic Diary added a new photo. August 28 Dear Players, We are sorry to inform you that an issue has been occurred that may cause some players to be unbale to get Make-ups in Time-limited sales -- Elf Box. We have closed Time-limited sales -- Elf Box from AM 00:40, Aug.28. And we will try to fix the problem from Aug.29 and compensate for the loss of the affected players. Time-limited sales -- Elf Box will be opened again after the issue is fixed. Thank you August 28 Dear players: About the limited-time event, we are processing now. Meanwhile, we decided to compensate Make-Ups for those players who opened more than 70 treasure boxes. Then, we are going to restart the event. And we are going to return the diamonds consumed step by step for the players who opened more than 110 boxes. (Because different players have different attempt times, so we need to return one by one, so please be patient, thank you.) We really apologize for the inconvenience, and thanks so much for your understanding and support. Category:Facebook News